


ART: Royal

by imera



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Art, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things he loves doing on his throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Royal

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had as someone commented that Thranduil does not simply masturbate, well, I have him doing that on his throne :P
> 
> Pencil on paper.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to tumblr post](http://imera-art.tumblr.com/post/109038814155/royal-thranduil)

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to tumblr post](http://imera-art.tumblr.com/post/109038814155/royal-thranduil)


End file.
